


A Furry Tag Along

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: And the same motherfucker scared, But on the bright side Normani, Gen, I had the worst day at work, I hate bugs so fuckin much, It scared the shit outta me, Single Dad!Flynt AU, Them bastards had my ass so, They of the synagogue of satan, from them for a reason, in a dress I was about to tidy, is radiance incarnated, just roll over and die??, like me and Leigh run like hell, me shitless again and I was just, motherfuckers like can crickets all, paranoid while I was fixin up, so fed up and ready to go home, the dresses cuz I found one, up and jumped back so fuckin quick, yesterday because of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: If the mutt could get Monica to smile like that, then Flynt supposed he wouldn't mind Schnee bringing it over from time to time.





	A Furry Tag Along

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was fun to write. Pretty much the only good thing that came out of me being at work yesterday was this fic idea coming to me. Being bored out of my mind in the fitting room really has its perks because then my mind wanders and I come up with really cute fic ideas. God, I hate bugs. I just..... Why are they out to get me? I can't wait til winter rolls around and kills every single one of them bastards. But to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Flynt hadn’t even made it to the door when he heard a bark, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Was that a dog? Did their neighbors always have one? Hm, whatever. Opening the door, Flynt’s expression soured as he stared down at the Yorkshire Terrier in Schnee’s arms. The single father looked up at his babysitter next, noting how sheepish she looked.

 

The multicolored canine let out more barks, Weiss lowering her head to shush him. Glancing up at Flynt, Weiss said, “I’m so sorry for bringing him over, Mr. Coal. My roommate couldn’t watch him and I didn’t want to leave him alone and─”

 

Flynt raised a hand to silence the babbling woman, opening the door wider for her. “It’s fine, Schnee. Just don’t make this a habit.”

 

“Puppy!” came an excited squeal.

 

His daughter was in front of Schnee before Flynt even knew it, a smile finding its ways to his lips as he watched her stroke the animal.

 

“He’s so cute!” Monica chirped, giggling when the pet gave her cheek a friendly lick. “It is a “he”, right, Weiss?”

 

Weiss gave the little girl a smile. “That’s right. His name is Wyatt.”

 

Flynt left the two to go grab his car keys and wallet from the kitchen. He didn’t exactly love dogs but he didn’t hate them either. “Okay, Mo, I’m leaving now. I’ll be back tonight.”

 

“Okay, daddy.” Monica smiled when her father crouched down, pecking his cheek before giving him a quick hug. “Have a nice day at work. I love you!”

 

“I love you, too.” Flynt gestured with his head for Schnee to step outside with him for a moment. He left the front door open a crack before turning to Schnee. “If that mutt takes a shit on my carpet and the stain doesn’t come out, you’re buying me a new one.”

 

Weiss straightened her posture. “Yes, Mr. Coal. You won’t have anything to worry about. Wyatt’s a good boy.”

 

Flynt hummed in response, turning to begin walking down the hall.

 

Weiss sighed as she stared after the man.

 

“Are you okay, Weiss?”

 

Weiss perked up, glancing over at the child standing in the doorway, Wyatt in her arms. Weiss smiled at the sweet girl. “I’m fine, Monica. Hey, how about we go to the park and play with Wyatt?”

 

Monica’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Okay! I have to finish my homework first, though.”

 

Weiss’s smile widened. What a good kid.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
